sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Twii'lek slavery investigation
Radzig Stark arrived to the spaceport of Drommund Kaas, a wrecked city-planet filled with luxuries and scum, a suitable combination to depict the decadency of a civilization that the Sith Empire had become. He looked around the skyfall and located the coordinates that his Mando contact had provided to him. This Sith Lord, this... villain, had been filling his pockets and his belly at the Empire's expenses and he had the list of all slaves captured in Drommund Kaas, his wealth had been fed with the treaty of slaves and Rádzig was sick of men like this. It was because of filth like this that the Sith order was only a shadow of its former self, and Rádzig knew it, he could have sent one of his men to do this job, but no... he wanted to kill this man, he wanted to drain his life force away just like he had drained so much from the Empire. He arrived at the exact location, a huge skyscrapper stood in front of him. There were a couple of guards at the entrance but they fell dead as soon as Rádzig reached their line of sight. Their hearts were crushed under the force of Rádzig’s vengeance... such is the life of a soldier. Rádzig entered the lobby, nobody seemed to notice him or care about him at all, he got into the elevator and patiently waited to reach his destination. The silly music in the background accompanied his toughts about this mission. He was enjoying this, killing a Sith Lord was easy for him, but it had been so long since he was on the field, being on the run sure has its drawbacks. He exited the elevator to a long hallway, at the end of it two more guards were standing outside of a golden door, one of them approached Rádzig to ask for his authorization but he quickly force choked both of them. He took his time, lifted them in the air, toyed with their struggling bodies and finally, cracking his necks. One of the soldiers had a security card, Rádzig picked it up and used it to open the golden door. He tilted his neck, cracking his own bones as the door slid open and he entered the room. It was a vast room, filled with all the luxury you would expect from a young lady of the royalty, and still... this was the home of Lord Bulhit, member of the once respectable Sith Order. He was wearing a pink and yellow robe and had a plate of some sort of food in his hand. Their eyes crossed for a moment before Rádzig finally spoke. “Grab your lightsaber, Sith Lord, I wont let your misserable habits take away the honor of this kill." Rádzig demanded. Bulhit immediatelly force pulled his lightsaber from the counter of his bed and yelled. “Who the fuck do you think you are?! This is MY propperty? do you even know who am I?” “Some dead man". Rádzig charged forward, confident enough of his recent training with the pike he entered a Juyo stance and relentlessly attacked Bulhit. Strike after strike the Sith Lord's stamina drained, and the lack of training was quickly revealed to Rádzig’s keen eyes. He violently hit him in the face with the pole of his pike, breaking Bulhit's nose and making him bleed red rivers. Rádzig choked the stunned man and lifted him into the air, tossed him to the wall and made him spit more blood. He slowly walked towards the Lord, his pike lifted high enough to pierce Bulhit's right hand. Rádzig tought that the man would had yelled loudly if not because he was being horribly force choked. He let him fall to the ground and kicked him in the face multiple times. “You are a disgrace to the Sith, you are pathetic, useless, worthless... you dont deserve your title. Give me the datapad containing all the intel on Twii’lek slaves, NOW!” The bloodied sith could only point at his desk before spitting more blood. Rádzig pulled the half-dead Lord's head and forced him to lean against a large sofa, with his back facing Rádzig. He used the Force to push him towards the sofa, making him unable to move, and with a slow motion he took his pike and stabbed it in Bulhit's back, going from the back of his neck all the way down to the waist level. As he withdrew the saber of Bulhit's now dead body, his toraxic cage exploded wide open to both sides, resembling two wings. This will be surelly be a good message to all the unworthy Sith of the Empire. Rádzig took his pike and grabbed the datapad lying on the death Sith’s desk, and slowly walked out of the room. He took the elevator all 34 floors down while the stupid music played in the background. He exited the elevator and traversed the lobby while people walked from one entrance and into the other. He exited the building and vanished into the vastness of Drommund Kaas.